


Workplace interruption

by Dearthisbe



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearthisbe/pseuds/Dearthisbe
Summary: Genya checks in with David while he works on a new invention, they are all alone, and one thing leads to another.
Relationships: David Kostyk/Genya Safin, Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Kudos: 16





	Workplace interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! hope you enjoy this. English isn't my first language, so excuse my mistakes:)

David was hunched over his work when Genya came in. Even at this late hour, David was inseparable with his work. Genya knew he loved his job, but sometimes he had to relax a little more. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
‘I missed you.’ She had a long weekend of entertaining formal Kerch guests, and had no time to see him that much. 

David looked up and smiled. He laid the little craft he made carefully on the worktable before turning to her. ‘I missed you too.’ His messy hair came almost to his shoulders now, revealing a long due haircut. Genya found herself quite liking this look.  
She kissed him softly and his hands held her hips in place. 

‘What are you working on?’ Genya pointed to the little metal craft. It was a bundle of pullers and little rear wheels. 

‘Nikolai wanted to try this new weapon, you see, this is only part of a bigger firing gun.’  
‘Tell me more.’  
David smirked at her, before continuing.  
‘This puller should work on the bullets, so they would activate with help from inferni. The bullets would not only be fired, but they would literally be on fire.’  
‘On fire hmm?’  
‘Just like you, my love.’ He kissed her nose. Genya laughed and returned the kiss on his lips.  
She begins kissing passionately, fighting dominance.  
David pulls her into his lap, her legs on either side of him. Her kefta moves higher and higher when David smooths his hands on her thighs.  
He holds her steady at her waist, circling his dumbs over her back. It feels way too good. Genya slides her hands in his hair, pulling softly to get a moan from him.  
‘So beautiful.’ he says, a thumb brushing softly over her scars.  
He begins kissing her jaw, and Genya starts unbuttoning her kefta.  
‘Do you have some time?’ She asks, flirting.  
‘Always for you darling. And I won't survive without.’  
He helps her unbuttoning her kefta and makes quick work of his own. They are both half naked now, Genya only in her corset.  
She lets her hands travel over his stomach, she massages the easy muscles.  
David groans and hugs her closer so he can undo her corset.  
He’s ofcourse good with his hands, and in no time the corset is on the ground.  
He moans at the sight of her ivory breasts. ‘You are so beautiful.’  
He kisses them, licks them and cups them. Genya moans and holds on tighter.  
‘You sure it’s clear here?’ She asks, catching breath.  
‘Yes, and otherwise I still wouldn’t stop darling.’  
Genya giggles and kisses him on his lips, which leads to a heavy make out session. David's hands are everywhere.  
‘Pants? Genya asks.  
He lifts her easily up and sets her carefully on his workbench. The bench isn’t that comfortable, but it isn’t bad. And to hell, she wouldn’t leave this now. He wiggles himself out of his jeans, still looking at his love before him. How could he not?  
When he is also only in his underwear, he kisses Genya again. She feels his hardness push against her. He moans when she tilts her hips to him.  
‘You are going to be the death of me.’  
‘Am I?’  
‘You know it, love.’

He begins kissing her breast again, moving down and down.  
‘May i?’  
‘Please.’ Genya wimpers.  
He removes her underwear slowly, staring with hunger in his eyes at the sight of how wet she already was.  
‘Already so wet.’ He moans.  
His dirty words make her even more wet. 

The first touch was a lick. The second was a longer one. Genya moans when he begins to kiss her clit.  
He moves faster and uses his finger now too. Genya throws her head back when he draws circles on her clit.  
‘Please.’ She moans.  
He carefully enters her, pumping soft.  
‘So pretty.’ He murmurs and adds another finger.  
Genya groans and arches her back.  
He adds a third finger and begins pumping faster. When he reaches inside, he curls his finger up. Genya wimpers. How isn’t she dead yet?  
‘You like that?’ David asks with a smirk.  
She moans.  
‘I take that as a yes.’  
When he is circling her clit again, it doesn’t take long before she comes. Her legs shake and she almost hits his head.  
He holds her while she recovers.  
She feels his hardness.  
‘I need more, please.’ She says.  
As answer, he kisses her again, harder. His fingers slide in her long hair.  
‘You ready?’ He asks.  
‘I most certainly am.’  
He removes his underwear and positions himself for her.  
‘Hey.’ He says when they make eye contact.  
‘Hello love.’  
‘I’m gonna fuck you now, do you want that.’  
‘Please.’ 

He enters her slowly, looking at her face for any signs of pain, although this wasn’t their first time.  
Then he begins moving. Slowly at first.  
‘Harder.’ Genya moans.  
So he does. David begins thrusting harder and harder, holding Genya in place while they both groan.  
He holds her tight and keeps thrusting.  
‘Wait.’ Genya suddenly says.  
He immediately stops.  
‘You don’t like it?’  
‘Of Course i do, I just thought you were a bit tired and I wanted to help you.’ She says with a smirk. David returns it.  
‘What do you want to do to me then?’  
She closes her legs and stands up.  
‘Sit on the chair.’  
He does, his hardness aching painfully.  
God she is so beautiful, he can see her way better like this. Her milky breasts, her beautiful soft skin, the dip at her waist. He wants to look how they can fit, in every way.  
Genya sits on his lap again, naked now. He moans at the sweet contact.  
‘I’m going to-  
‘Not yet.’ she interrupts him.  
She kisses him passionately, pulling his hair so he’s closer to her.  
Then she takes hold of his hardness, and moves it to her entrance.  
David groans at her idea.  
WHen he enters, it feels so good.  
Genya is in control now, and she loves it. She starts moving up and down, while he holds her waist tight.  
They both moan, and David whispers sweet words to her.  
‘You are amazing.’  
‘Not so bad yourself.’  
She moves faster, and feels the knot beginning to form again in her stomach.  
‘Darling, I’m going to cum.’  
‘Me too!.’  
After another bounce, they both come undone. They are panting while clutching each other.  
‘That was, amazing.’ David pants.  
He lifts the tired Genya up and kisses her. Saints, I love you.’  
Her heart melts, as everytime he says it.  
‘I love you too.’

‘Holy saints, why in the fucking workroom you perverts!?’ Zoya’s voice suddenly screams.  
The couple stills and looks each other mortified in the eyes. David begins to blush when he realises that they are both still naked and worst of all, caught.  
Genya quickly picks her kefta up and covers both their genitals. 

‘I can’t believe you two.’ Zoya says, a laugh and disgust on her face.  
‘Although the little i love you at the end was cute.’  
‘How long have you been here?!’ Genya asks.  
‘Long enough, and excuse me, I have to find a healer to remove my eyes.’  
‘And we will be heading to the chambers.’ Genya says.  
David smiles.  
‘I guess so.’  
When Zoya is gone, they both get dressed.  
‘The chambers?’ David asks.  
‘Yes.’  
He picks her up in bridal style and Genya skriecks.  
‘If you are gonna drop me I will send Tamar after you!’  
‘Darling, I won’t drop you.’ He walks them to their chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! comments are always helpful:)


End file.
